Shock Therapy
by Necronesia
Summary: Apparently hospitals are a place for hormones to run wild. Too bad nobody warned Matthew. AU TexasOC/Canada. Boy love, lemony fantasies, and eventual real lemons.


**A/N: **Alright, this is a fic that I'm writing for a friend of mine whom I RP with on Gaia. Yes, it's cracktastic and AU, but being a fan of Grey's Anatomy, I found it fun to write. If you don't like it, please don't flame.

**Summary: **Matthew Williams is a Canadian nurse who moves to Texas for a change of scenery and weather. He gets a job at Parkland Memorial Hospital in Dallas, and for the first few months things are pretty normal. That is, until he catches the attention of a certain attending also working there. He's tall and sun-kissed with beautiful aqua eyes and a brilliant smile, and with a name like Dr. Stallion, it's no wonder that Matthew's mind wanders to rather embarrassing places. It doesn't help that the guy has pretty much designated him as his favourite nurse. What's a Canadian to do?

Of course, this isn't all on one side. After getting to know the Canadian for few months, Dr. Pecos J. Stallion finds himself in the same predicament as Matthew. When his mind is left to its own devices, it tends to draw up images of whisking a certain male nurse into the on-call room and—well, you get the idea. Unsure of how the other man feels, he keeps these thoughts and urges suppressed, albeit with the utmost of difficulty. Now, they work together, oblivious to how each other feels and amidst sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

All they need is a little push—one that could come in the form in a prank pulled by certain somebodies.

**Pairing: **Texas/Canada (Pecos/Matthew)

**Warnings: **Boy-love, lemons, and eventual cross-dressing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. Nor do I own Pecos J. Stallion; he belongs to Pei.

* * *

**Shock Therapy**

Chapter One:

Live Wire

"…an' that's purdy much all there is to it," The aqua-eyed physician said, taking a seat in the chair across from his patient's bed with a brilliant grin. "It's a standard procedure, so you ain't got nothin' to worry about." The blond in the sterile white bed heaved a sigh of relief, his green eyes sliding shut as he laid his head back against the pillow. Gesturing with his hand as he spoke, the patient idly patted at his abdomen with the other. "That's, like, a total relief! I was totally afraid that, like, my tummy was gonna explode!" As if on cue, the blond winced and clutched at the sheets atop his stomach. The man had arrived the night before complaining about severe abdominal pain, fever, and nausea, and sure enough, it was appendicitis.

"Just take 'er easy, there Mr. Luk… er… L-Luk…" Pecos wrinkled his nose as he stumbled over his patient's last name. He wasn't even sure if the L was pronounced like a normal L; it seemed to have a diagonal line striking through it. The patient laughed despite his discomfort, and waved his hand dismissively at the Texan, clearly understanding that his name was somewhat tricky to say. "Like, don't worry about it. You can totally just call me Feliks—with a K, 'cause it's totally cuter than an X." The doctor as well as his interns responded with a warm chuckle before Dr. Stallion rose from his seat.

"Alright then, Feliks, we'll get ya scheduled in ASAP," he flashed another brilliant smile as he checked his watch. His aquamarine eyes shifted to his gaggle of interns, sweeping the group for a moment before they fixed themselves on the shy brunet. "Mr. Lorinaitis, would ya mind grabbin' Nurse Williams? He should be schedulin' the surgeries fer today." How he knew this was anyone's guess, really, but Williams had been pegged as Stallion's go-to nurse, so it really wasn't a surprise. Regardless, once the other faculty got word of it, there would be gossip. With a word of affirmation, the brunet nodded and went off on his way in search of the nurse.

Feliks raised a curious brow as Dr. Lorinaitis—who was so totally cute, by the way—left the room, a wry grin slowly curling his lips. Even though the Polish man had only been in the hospital overnight, he quickly picked up on the gossip. The nurses liked to talk, and oftentimes they didn't realise just how loud they were talking. It was through this ignorance that the blond discovered that Dr. Stallion was more commonly known as "Dr. Pretty-Eyes", and he couldn't help but agree with the title. What he had found particularly interesting was that there was a nurse by the same name—Nurse Pretty-Eyes, that is—who was otherwise known as Nurse Williams. Either the nurses at this hospital were lacking in creativity, or there was something more to it than names. Needless to say, he was quite excited to have them both in the same room.

The excitement was shared, of course. Doing nothing much besides rounds and chart-work, Pecos hadn't seen much of the Canadian besides passing him in the hallway, so he was anxious to see the man. Surprisingly, the Texan had a lot in common with the other man, and he quite enjoyed his friendliness and warmth. He liked to learn about the country to the north, and it seemed that Williams enjoyed teaching him. Matthew was careful and kind, and easily flustered and embarrassed; it was adorable. Of course, this didn't mean that the strawberry blond didn't know how to have a good time. They'd often get together for drinks after work in a nearby bar, where the Canadian would suddenly become animated whenever he spoke of something he was passionate about.

Pecos would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the man; everything Matthew did or said elicited a reaction within him. These reactions magnified significantly whenever he found himself alone with the Canadian. Be it in an elevator or an empty patient's room, the Texan found that he was forced to exact every ounce of his will to keep his hands to himself. It didn't help that the male nurse often did things that would make Stallion's temperature rise: chew and lick his lips in concentration, emit squeaks and other such noises, speak the occasional French, and touch him oh so lightly when contact was necessary. These things made his mind wander, and it often wandered to less than innocent things…

_He stands in the dim light of the on-call room, leaning casually against the far wall with his heated aqua gaze fixed on the door. He had paged Williams a few moments prior, and is now anxiously awaiting his punctual appearance. His entire body is on fire, but the core of it all is pooling in his lower abdomen. He's not certain what has caused this fever, but he does know what will cure it: Matthew. He wants the Canadian so bad that a moan threatens to rip from his throat at the mere thought of him, and this time he'll have him._

_He tenses as the door slowly opens, and the strawberry blond nurse slips inside, closing the door behind him with his head tilted inquisitively. "You paged me, Dr. Stallion?" Williams inquires softly, violet eyes glittering anxiously. He wastes no time, pushing himself from the wall and striding to the other man with purpose, his eyes dark with lust. He delights in the soft, surprised gasp that Matthew emits before their lips crash together, effectively pinning the Canadian to the door. He takes full advantage of the parted lips and lets his tongue rush forward between them to tangle with Matthew's._

_The nurse goes rigid for a moment, hesitant and bewildered by the events transgressing before him, but eventually replies, and with equal unabashed passion. At first, he is shocked; it's as if the Canadian had been doing just as he was: keeping his sexual tension bottled up until it overflowed. This line of logic causes a growl to vibrate his throat, and his mind becomes clouded, focused on the reacting body pressing against his. He presses his knee between Matthew's legs, his thigh brushing against the other man's clothed member._

_The strawberry blond emits a squeaky moan in response to the unexpected contact, arms winding around him, fingers finding his pale locks and kneading into his scalp. He moans, delighted that the Canadian has done exactly what he likes, and rolls his hips forward against Matthew's in response. The nurse groans, head tilting back and breaking the bruising kiss, eyes fluttering from the sensation. His hands plunge beneath crimson fabric, seeking out the skin that is oft hidden beneath loose-fitting scrubs and baggy shirts and sweaters. The pale expanse beneath his fingertips and palms is smooth and firm and cool to the touch, and apparently very sensitive as the strawberry blond shivers in response to his roaming hands._

_His deft, dextrous digits climb upward along Matthew's back and sides, the red garment and under shirt bunching at his wrists from the ascension. They're moving as well—making a slow progression along the wall and towards the bed. Despite the distracting friction and proximity between them, the Canadian is quick to realise what he's doing, and adeptly pulls the shirts up, over, and off, casually discarding them to the floor, paying no mind to the loss of spectacles. While the other man is doing this, he steps back to shuck off his own lab coat and shirts, carelessly removing his glasses as well._

_There isn't a moment's hesitation before the two bodies are pressed flush against one another, each revelling in the sensation of the other's flesh. Lips crash together and tongues battle as the two continue their slow progression to the mattress. His fingers knead into the snowy skin of Matthew's back as the Canadian's fingers find his hair once again, their bodies contrasting sharply against one another. A purr rumbles in his throat and chest, and he pushes the nurse back against the wall, his hands dropping down from the other's back to find the strawberry blond's legs and hoist them up to either side of his hips, lifting the other man up. Matthew's legs tighten around him in response to help keep the Canadian lifted should he remove his hands from their current position._

_He presses his need against the other's, hissing from the friction and heat between them, and once again the kiss is broken to allow the strawberry blond to take in a shaky breath. Seizing the opportunity, his teeth and lips find the milky skin of Matthew's exposed collarbone, and his ministrations are immediately rewarded with a keening sound in reply. Behind the rough trail of kisses and bites, he leaves possessive marks against that alabaster skin, and delights in the way the Canadian squirms and mewls beneath him. The friction, the noises, the other man's fingers threading through his hair and kneading against his scalp… it's all pushing him closer to the edge, and they're so very close to that bed._

_Anxious and eager, his hands trail up the nurse's legs, fingers soon finding the waistband of Matthew's pants, trembling in anticipation. He wastes no time, dragging the layers of fabric downward to expose the Canadian's endowment. His lips and teeth pause in their endeavours so that his hungry aqua eyes can take in the pale member before curling his slender, dextrous digits around it. The strawberry blond's entire body shudders, hips involuntarily bucking forward into his talented hand, and a long moan punctuates these reactions._

"_Dr. Stallion~~"_

_While it isn't his first name, which he would prefer to hear, it sounds heavenly spilling from those soft pink lips. He wants to hear it again; he wants the nurse to scream it out despite the risk of being discovered by those currently roaming the halls of the hospital. Perhaps he can even convince the other man to be less formal, to use the name he uses outside of the hospital and outside of his scrubs. All he needs is a little persuasion—a firm squeeze, a slow pumping up and down the shaft, and…_

"_D-D-Dr. Stallion!~~ Ahhnn~~"_

_Louder, and without a blatant verbal prompt, but still very formal. Curious and impatient—with his own member feeling frustratingly trapped within the confines of his pants, urging him to the bed—he increases the pace, aquamarine eyes trained on the Canadian. Back arching from the mounting pleasure, Matthew releases a string of blurred French and English, and once again utters his name. But it's still not his first name, it's still not personal, and he has to be careful not to throw the other man over the edge before they even get to the mattress; he hadn't expected the nurse to be so sensitive._

_Not wanting to waste any more time, he pulls Matthew from the wall and tosses him to the bed, watching the strawberry blond waves fan out against the sterile sheets. But as he crawls atop, straddling the Canadian's hips, he notices something… off. The other man continues to repeat his name without incentive, and the voice seems strangely deeper. The whimpers and heavy panting are melting into annoyed whines and huffs of impatience, so he furrows his brow in both confusion and concern._

"_Ma--"_

The on-call room dissolved, the appendicitis patient's room coming back into reality with hollow thud—which was provided by an empty water bottle colliding with the Texan's head. Apparently, he had been giving the far wall an intensely heated stare that would have caused it to blush, had it been capable of doing so, and spaced out during Feliks's tirade regarding one of his interns. "Like, I totally hope you don't go all zombie on me during the surgery!" The Polish man exclaimed teasingly, and had he had normal interns, Pecos would have died of embarrassment right then and there. Not a peep came from the two remaining members of whom the hospital staff referred to as the "Trembling Trio".

Grinning sheepishly, and hoping that the obvious colour of his cheeks would be chalked up to embarrassment, Dr. Stallion chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that, Feliks," he apologised sincerely, "Was just goin' over the procedure in my head." Particularly at that moment, he had never felt more relieved to have stopped asking Matthew to scrub in on his surgeries. Yes, he felt bad for it, but he would never forgive himself if he spaced out when he had someone opened up on the table, so in the end, it was for the best. He just hoped that the Canadian think ill of him for it, but the guy was pretty forgiving, so he sincerely doubted it.

A blond eyebrow quirked and a knowing grin curled on the patient's lips at the doctor's behaviour; oh, there was definitely something going on, and it was juicy. Waving off the Texan's little catatonic episode, Feliks continued rattling on as he had been before Dr. Stallion's mind left orbit. "So, like, what's that totally cute brunet doctor's situation?" In Pecos's defence, it wouldn't matter if he had paid attention to the rambling as he honestly hadn't a clue about any of his intern's lives beyond their names. Aqua eyes flickered over to Von Bock and Galante, but all he received were quizzical—and somewhat quaky—shrugs. When all he could manage was the same, although with an apologetic smile, the Polish man huffed and pouted a bit.

It didn't take him long to recover, however, as another grin twisted his lips upward, this one flirtatious. Tilting his head to the side and idly playing with a strand of his flaxen hair, Feliks's viridian eyes crawled up and down the doctor's figure. "Then like, what about you, Dr. Stallion~?" The Polish man wasn't serious, but he wished to see the Texan's reaction, hoping that it would be entertaining. Much to his enjoyment, Pecos turned a little red and flashed him a nervous smile, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head. The blond patient had to bite back a laugh as he watched the other man's mouth trying to work out an excuse with little success, only managing to emit an apprehensive chuckle.

After a moment, Stallion managed to regain his articulation and composure, clearing his throat and offering a sunny smile, "Sorry, Feliks… I'm afraid I'm married t--" He had meant to finish that statement with 'my work', but before he had the chance to, his attention was directed to the tentative opening of the door. Lorinaitis filed in and stepped to the side, rejoining his fellow interns as a tall blond followed in behind him. The Canadian offered the room a pleasant smile as he stepped inside, hugging a clipboard and notebook to the front of his red scrubs. He nodded in thanks to the brunet before turning his soft violet gaze to Pecos, eyes glittering faintly from his warm smile.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Stallion?"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished it! Was initially gonna make it a oneshot, but I fail at life and put in too much description to do that. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
